


Last Christmas: No thanks. This Christmas? Perhaps...

by MarvelShipsMakeMeDoFlips



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But For Now just Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and some heavy kissing, everyone is happy, infinity war who?, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelShipsMakeMeDoFlips/pseuds/MarvelShipsMakeMeDoFlips
Summary: Bucky is the sort of doofus to read too far into things.So when Parker pecks Ned on the cheek last Christmas, he assumes his heart full of feelings for the boy aren't reciprocated.Perhaps this Christmas it'll be him instead of Ned?





	Last Christmas: No thanks. This Christmas? Perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very christmasy person and my other story wasn't at the stage to write some christmas fluff/smut of any kind, so I decided to make another one! This time this is just a one-shot, probably. Who knows.

Christmas time was NOT one of Bucky's all time favourites.

 

Not because he disliked it, not in the slightest, he actually loved the music around this time, he liked the snow, liked all the happiness in the air. But last Christmas, his stupid crush on Peter Parker had dampened his mood on the holiday in general.

 

It's not like he expected the little, pure existence of perfection to **actually** like him back, but seeing him stood under the mistletoe with that... Ned, was it? It troubled the Winter Soldier. He'd thought and made up in his head that eventually he'd be able to love, that someone would love him, and he so desperately hoped it'd be Peter. But as long as that Ned kid made him happy, he figured.

 

Strolling through the compound wasn't exactly a task, but all the decorations, all the tinsel and lights seemed to dampen his already damp mood. He sulked over to the nearest fridge and pulled forth a carton of milk, content to make himself breakfast and settle in there for an hour stewing in his own discontent. Nobody woke up at 6 AM after all, at least, nobody left their rooms at that time.

 

On the eve of Christmas however, Peter was different, the Spiderman had woken up and dragged himself off to the kitchen in a daze of tiredness, so much so he didn't even notice the Winter Soldier there crunching on whatever cereal he'd fancied at the time. Not until he too had dragged free the carton of milk, poured his own bowl of cereal (with slight spillage, mind you) and traipsed over to his regular seat, only to find that today, he'd sat in something odd, firm, tense.

 

Then he felt air breathing and beating against his head from behind and slowly he began to wake up from routine activity, and in the faint darkness turned to look up at one, James Buchanan Barnes staring down at him as if he'd just proposed, his face, Peter could just about make out, was twinged with red and his lips faintly parted in shock. He looked adorable, Peter thought, and almost leaned up, their lips merely centimeters from each other, before Peter noted that the man's breath was far too ripe with cornflake to be a dream, he blinked, twice, halting in his trip to the Winter Soldier's lips, and suddenly, crashed into reality.

 

He was sat, in the one and only Winter Soldier's lap. The very soldier he'd had a raging crush on for three years. The very soldier he'd loved from seeing his eyes after catching his metal arm.

 

Fuck.

 

His spiderman reflexes kicked in as he flipped from the man's lap and off to the side, and then his awkward side kicked in and he spluttered: "Ah- Uh, Mister Barnes you're- You're up you- Sorry! Mister Barnes I didn't er-... Sorry I'll go eat in my room uh-... Sorry I'm so sorry Mister Barnes." He finally noted that he was wearing just a shirt that was a size too large for him and his underwear, so he went to charge off, cereal in hand, until a gruff voice managed to pierce the awkward silence.

 

"Stay." He said, to Peter's amazement, whom turned to face the man with widened eyes. "Stay... Please. If you want to! I uh-... I'd like you to stay. Like your company." He paused then, his lips halting mid-word, that Peter seemed to tilt his head adorably to the side at. But indeed he stayed. He even managed to find the seat NEXT to Barnes this time, and sat, another awkward silence came, as he sat content to eat his breakfast. The gruff voice of the soldier broke that again, after a long minute that felt more like an hour to both.

 

"How are uh-... How are you and Ned going? You doing anything over Christmas?" Peter blinked and looked up to the man then, frowning at the saddened expression on Barnes' face. Did he not have anyone for Christmas? What about Steve? Sure, Steve was busy sneaking around with Tony, copping a feel when nobody was looking, but engagement did that to a couple, he thought. He'd still make time for Bucky, that he knew, so why'd the man seem so... He brushed it off.

 

"Nah. Ned's going out with his girlfriend after presents with his family. Him and MJ wanted to go ice skating, they asked me to come but I didn't feel like-" He was cut off by a spluttered; "Girlfriend?" Peter's brows perked again, instead of replying, waiting for Bucky to elaborate, which he did. "I thought you uh-... You and Ned were y'know... Boyfriend and boyfriend?" And at that, Peter couldn't help the laugh that had a metal arm lightly punch his own bicep from an embarrassed Winter Soldier.

 

"No, no, god no. Ned's just my friend. He's so not my type, anyway, I prefer taller people, y'know, dark hair, blue eyes, the usual-..." He stumbled off then, noting how his description very incredibly fit Bucky, which the Super Soldier would no doubt catch, and thus to avoid rambling on and ruining himself he cleared his throat and changed to: "What made you think we were dating?"

 

Bucky shrugged, not noticing the subtle hint with a mouthful of cereal occupying him at the time. "Mistletoe last year you uh-... You dragged him under it. Thought you were... Y'know." The way he dragged off then had Peter intrigued. Was Bucky... Jealous? Of Ned? But he was a Super Soldier. Captain America's best friend. One of the strongest men on Earth. He had a VIBRANIUM ARM! And he seemed jealous. That a geeky teen. Had been kissed. By one Peter Parker. He gulped, and shuffled an inch closer, deciding he'd grow a pair after three years of a crush at that little one hint, mentally preparing for rejection.

 

"N-... No. That was just a joke, he said he'd never been kissed under mistletoe before so I figured a kiss on the cheek would be funny." He gulped again, and added, slowly, past the faint brightening he'd notice in the soldier's behaviour. "B-Besides I uh... I've kinda been crushing on someone for way too long to go for Ned." Shaking his head and biting the metaphorical bullet. "They probably don't like me back but uh-... If they ever did I y'know, I wanted it to be special, I guess? So I uh-... I've never kissed anyone or uh... Been kissed. Since it started I think three years ago, I y'know just sorta... Waited? Hoped?" He inched closer again, eyes fully set on Bucky's whom seemed to gulp this time and lock eyes back on Peter's brown ones.

 

Was he imagining it, or was Peter suddenly closer, and the room suddenly hotter. He could see down the boys pale, slender, pliant neck, he licked his lips, and then found the teens own with his eyes. So plump and pink, and then those eyes, so wide and innocent like a doe caught in headlights. Bucky found himself lost for a moment. But he coughed and caught himself before he'd do something stupid like leaning in, and replied after too long a silence. Peter's crush wasn't him. This was just all coincidental, surely? "Oh. Oh, uh... Sorry about the assumption then I uh... I mean. If you'd like to, if you're free, we could uh... Watch a movie or something? Steve's off with Tony, y'know, so I wouldn't mind keeping you company, if you'd like." Peter's face lit up and Bucky swallowed. Fuck. He was adorable.

 

"I'd love that!" He bit his lip slowly and flicked his eyes to the left before adding: "Nope, can't think of anything planned! I'd love to spend my time with you tomorrow." Silence hung after that, both of the romance-inept dorks fumbling around in their thoughts until Peter finally said: "That works too. I haven't given you your gift yet." And Bucky blanched. The kid had gotten him a gift?!

 

"Gift? No you didn't need to do that Pete, honestly, I'm all good with just company." And then he was cut off, with a brave hand and a ripely crimson Peter taking his metal arm and dragging him off into the halls of the compound, notably, the less private, away from sleeping quarters, halls. "Uh... Pete?" He'd announce, after they'd abruptly stopped, finally outside on a small, quiet terrace Bucky knew too well for when he'd need a moment alone. Not that he'd mind being out here with Peter, but, the boy, Spiderman or not, was in a loose t-shirt and nothing else, despite how much Bucky adored those toned, bare, smooth thighs, he still worried about the kid being cold. Which he was, given the shudder. "What're we doing here?" He asked, and then, he was met with just a finger pointing up, and again he blinked, confused. Mistletoe. Suddenly his eyes widened. Peter DID have a crush on him too?

 

"Your gift." The brown, curly haired boy uttered. His smooth pale skin too bright a shade of red, after noticing how Bucky just stared blankly at him after realising what he meant, and he added, quickly: "Y-you're probably straight and t-that's okay, if you don't y'know-... Like me back, so just uh... Tell me now so w-..." He was cut off then. A rough, needy set of lips slammed against his own, and a combination of smooth vibranium and calloused, fleshy palm cupped his thighs, dragging him up to eye level with the Soldier, which instinctively caused Peter's legs to wrap around the man's waist and his arms around his neck.

 

It was a messy kiss, it lacked practice, and any sort of form. Lips were practically consuming lips, mostly Bucky's, a faintly growled out: "Mine, my little spider." Inbetween gasps for air before he dove back in. This was definitely more than Peter thought he'd get, if anything, but he was melting into it, and thus simply enjoyed the feeling of every rough callous along Bucky's lips, every little part of his tongue he felt exploring his mouth and laying claim to it then and there.

 

When they'd pulled away for real, both sets of lips were puffed and swollen, and Peter seemed to be in a faint daze of happiness, curling up into the Winter Soldier and humming: "Your little spider." Bucky's eyes faintly widening as a smile settled into his lips.

 

It was because of that, that when he was later bringing the boy back to his own apartment of the compound, that he found himself appreciating the decorations, the tinsel, the lights, the trees, all of it. And it was because of that, that when they arrived back in his room, in his bed, where Peter practically mewled: "Smell so good." Into his pillow, that Bucky figured that perhaps...

 

Perhaps Christmas wasn't **so** bad after all, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I rush this out before Christmas because I was worried about not posting? Absolutely.
> 
> Did I think halfway through this'll make no sense? Damn right I did.
> 
> Do I really care and am I at least happy? Ayup! 
> 
> I might make a second more ;) raunchy, chapter tomorrow, but no promises. Heck I might do it tonight in... An hour. Sweating already.
> 
> But let me know what you think, and hopefully, y'all enjoyed a little bit of some christmas fluff between dorks!


End file.
